undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 4
The Holy Man is the fourth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis The group set off in hope for a safe haven, and encounter a man who could help them, in ways other than survival. Previously The base was overrun. Walkers everywhere. Bobby and Lori died and the group was saved by Peter's group. They eventually found a gas station to stay at. Plot Nobody slept that night. They sat by the fire, nobody speaking. It felt peaceful. But there was the sound of walkers that ruined it. It made each one of them nervous, hearing them groan, or dragging themselves across the street. There were no more good days. Xander stood up and walked into the gas station. He didn’t speak, he didn’t even make a noise. Darren followed him inside, and then Sam did. The gas station was abandoned, almost everything was taken, all of the food and resources. There were only a couple of things left there, but it wasn’t enough. “So... what’s your name?” Darren said to Xander. Xander lifted his head and looked at him, but he didn’t say a word. “You’re very chatty”, Darren said in a sarcastic tone, “If you keep it up we’ll have to kill you”. “Try to find something useful”, Xander muttered. “This place is deserted. There’s nothing here”, Darren replied. “There’s a little, but not enough. We’ll starve if we don’t find any food”, Sam said. “That would be unfortunate”, Darren said, “We could always eat someone. You know? Like those things from ‘The Hills Have Eyes’”. “You mean cannibals? I aint that hungry yet”, Xander said. Darren walked towards the cash register. He opened it and saw that it was empty. "Cheap bastards”, he said, and closed it. He found a small microphone, which was hooked up to the speakers that were around the room. He pressed the button on it. “Attention, customers. Testicles. That is all”, he said. It came out of the speakers pretty loud. He was laughing, while Sam smiled and Xander stayed serious. There were walkers up against the windows, trying to get in. “Not only do you talk a lot, but you’ve got a great sense of humour”, Darren said to Xander. “Must’ve forgotten it when the apocalypse began”, Xander said, “Now stop being an idiot, and get to work!” “Alright. Breathe”, he replied. Back outside, Daniel was staring into the fire, and for the first time, he was thinking about what had happened. The apocalypse was here. His family could be dead. It would never be the same. "We have to start moving”, Daniel said, “It’s getting light, and we have a journey ahead of us”. “Where are you guys heading?” Charlotte asked. “Dunno. Any suggestions?” Peter replied. “We here the centre of Atlanta’s the place to go. But, we have no family there. So we don’t know”, Mac said. “Well, if you need to, you can stay with me and my family down in Macon”, Daniel said. “Well thanks”, Mac said. The group packed up and set off once again. They jumped the walls at the back of the gas station, to try to avoid the walkers. Eventually they made it to a small deserted town. It was just one, big, long road. At the very end was a church. They began walking through the town, looking in every window for a survivor, or maybe even food. They were running out quickly and were running out of options. “You see anything?” Mac said. “Nope. Fuck all”, Darren replied. “We’re gonna need to find shelter. Somewhere to rest for a while”, Sam said. “Ok. But only for a few minutes”, Xander said. They walked to the church, which looked pretty big. Suddenly walkers came from behind them, just as they made it to the church. Xander went to the front door, but it wouldn’t open. He was about to kick it down. “Don’t! They’ll here you!” Charlotte said. They ran up to the back of the church and hid behind some bushes. There were windows above them. “Give us a boost”, Darren said. “No”, Xander said, “Daniel, you look”. “I’d say by now you should trust me”, Darren said. Daniel jumped on Xander’s hands, and Xander lifted him up. The church looked empty, nothing in sight. It was huge, and safe. Suddenly, a man walked past the window. He didn’t notice Daniel, and he walked to the altar. He knelt down and it looked as if he was praying. "There’s a priest in there”, Daniel said. “Maybe he’s a pedophile”, Darren said. “What makes you say that?” Sam said. “I dunno. Were you ever an altar boy?” He asked Sam. “I was”, said Xander. "Plot twist”, said Darren, “Well were you ever touched by a priest?” “Are you serious? No! I wasn’t!” Xander replied. "Well bad news for you ‘cause when I was growing up in Ireland, if the priest wasn’t fiddling with you, you were one of the ugly kids”, Darren said. “Look he’s not a pedophile”, Daniel said as he jumped down. They knocked on the window. The man’s walked towards the window and looked out at them, which scared Elle, who hid behind her sister. “You gonna let us in?” Xander said. The priest walked away from the window. After a few minutes, he appeared behind them. “Follow me”, he said. He began walking, and they followed. Darren was still trying to convince them that he was a pedophile. They entered through a back door and went into a small room. Inside the room was a bunch of coffins. The man locked the door behind them. He walked past them and went into the main part of the church, as they followed. He knelt down at the altar, and closed his eyes. He brought his hands together and appeared to be praying. “Should we join him?” Darren whispered. “Shut up, bitch”, Sam answered. “Don’t say bad language in a church. That’s very rude”, Darren replied, “Jerk”. “Yeah, good one”. The man stood up and faced the group. “I hope I didn’t startle you”, he said, “I was unsure about you. But you seem like a nice group of people”. “We’re just looking for a place to stay for a while”, Charlotte said. “Well, since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here, but under one rule, don’t use bad language”, he looked at Sam. “Oh, um… sorry”, Sam said. “There is enough room here. There is another group here, people I knew before this… event happened. They were part of the local church group, so you should show them the same respect you show me”. “No problem”, Darren said, “We don’t have to pray here, do we?” “You don’t have to, but it is always nice to say a prayer once and a while, to let God know you haven’t forgotten him”, the man sad. “Well I’ll get right to that then”, Darren said, and looked awkwardly at everyone else. “Don’t worry my friends, for you are in God’s hands now”. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:The End